


Undertale: World-Building

by DevStuff (HybridTrash13), MentalBabble (THybrid21)



Series: Supplementary Material [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Aging Equivalents, Dictionary, Magic Breakdowns, Other, Overthinking things, SOUL Colours, SOUL Physics, Souls, Supplementary Information, Timeline, Unscientific Science, Wall of Information, rambles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/DevStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/MentalBabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay for another information dump story. Welcome to my mind when it comes to Undertale world-building. As always I don't really have a good blog to put most of this information on... Although I do have some other more specific places to put some of it I suppose.</p><p>Anyway, hello internet and welcome to UNDERTALE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terms Dictionary

As with my Naruto/Ikioin version of this “story" this will be a dictionary of the commonly used terms in my Undertale stories. This will probably be much smaller than my Ikioi dictionary of terms though because well, Undertale is set in a world rather similar to our own.

SOUL/source of unique life: The very culmination of your being. Comes in a delightful variety of colours.

Monsters: Beings made completely from magic(and SOUL power), less solid than humans. They dissolve into dust upon their deaths.

Boss Monster: A specific kind of monster. Their souls linger after their deaths for but a few moments longer.

Angels: A concept, or dream to most. An Angel is a presumed pure Soul, someone who is beyond corruption. Assumed to be mythological.

Demons: Someone who has allowed their Soul to be completely consumed. A Soulless being.

Inexplebilis: A human who can use magic. Sometimes known as a Magician, Witch, Wizard or other such monikers.

Dusting: To kill a monster is to Dust them, so Dusting someone would be to kill them. Otherwise known as murdering someone. ~~_ I'm just dusting them _ ~~

Falling Down: The period before Death for a monster. To Fall Down is effectively to give up on life. To lie motionless and completely still with little to no response. Magic will effectively stop flowing and it typically doesn't take long for a monster who has Fallen Down to end up as nothing more than Dust.

LOVE: Level Of ViolencE

EXP: Execution Points

HP/HOPE: Health Points/Hold On Personal Existence

AT: AtTack

DF: DeFense

MP: Magic Perception/Mana Points

Void: The space that makes up the static between dimensions. Has been described in a variety of different ways but usually boils down to being seemingly completely empty. ~~ Also where a certain scientist currently resides after being erased from existence... ~~

Bullets: Magical attacks, typically colored white.

Praelium: A fight between multiple magic users, basically an agreed upon duel.

Interface: a strange blacked out world that is triggered by monsters when they enter into a battle, or other high tension situation such as a date. Of course it doesn’t always blank out the situation and may just show itself as boxes that hover in the air.

SAVE Point: A glowing yellow star that appears to Humans and other creatures that enables them to flood their body with their soul trait and save. Typically seen with determined creatures but can be used by others.

LOAD: A load from an older save.

RESET: Sending time back and erasing everything, also deletes SAVEs.

True RESET: Erases all, everything to the point where even Deja Vu is a lot weaker. Sets the clock more or less back to zero, generally a set point of time. Or a moment of great importance.


	2. General Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a more cleaned up version of a timeline that I've already kind of half made. But for those who don't understand this is still going to be incredibly rough. And also a lot of it is probably non-canon except in my personal interpretation of the game and it's lore.
> 
> In my personal interpretation of the universe of Undertale. So that said, let's begin.

Before Sealing: 

In the beginning two distinct species ruled over the Earth together. One of those species was of course Humans, the other though were the Monsters. Both species lived in peace, but were still separate from one another.

There was a fair bit of segregation between the two species. For the most part humans lived with other humans and monsters with other monsters. While they were courteous and polite when interacting with members of the other species it wasn’t that often that such interactions really happened.

The continued segregation eventually lead to the rise of fear and rumors among the humans. A fear that spread and grew based on hearsay. The fact that monsters had the ability to absorb human souls began to gnaw at the people. That fact, that power eventually became the breaking point.

The humans attacked, they started a war. A very onesided war against the monsters. Upon their victory the humans sealed the monsters away in various places across the globe. They sealed them away, out of sight and out of mind. Erasing their existence even from the history books.

Of course, the power sink that the monsters absence left, soon lead to another war among the humans...

  * Gerson was actually bord in the year 1357.
  * Asgore and Toriel were born during 1845.
  * The war actually spanned the period of time between 1892 and 1914.
  * Mettaton/Happstablook was born during the war in the year 1897
  * Young Prince Asgore got Married to Toriel at the age of 19(human equivalent). He was crowned King a few years later right before they were sealed away.
  * Right after the Human-Monster war ended the event that we call World War 1 began. In this world it was caused due to the sudden power imbalance that was left with the absence of monster kind.



Before Chara(1914-2013): 

After being sealed things were difficult for the monsters initially they were just forced to gather together and try to live as best that they could in one another’s company. Hope was hard to find and a lot of monsters actually began to Fall Down.

Of course life carried on, and if there’s one thing that’s always a constant is that life will generally always find a way. They managed to survive and at first called the place that they now lived “Home” their ruler really was not good with names. And he never really got any better.

They lived, they existed and over time they adapted. Some began to venture further from the Home area but not many really did. Not at first anyway. Not until it began to get cramped and not until they were able to be sure that there was nothing too dangerous awaiting them. It wasn’t a very happy existence but it was something.

The birth of the Prince certainly helped. And then things changed, something odd happened. A small human child had fallen down into the place where they resided...

  * The creation and declaration of “Home" was officially in the year 1916.
  * Napstablook was born only a few short years after the sealing in 1917.
  * Many of the elementals that still lived were allowed to reset themselves and revert to more stable and childlike forms. Allowed to grow up in their own time beginning from 1920. All began at the age of 3.
  * The King and Queen’s son Asriel Dreemurr was born and hope began to truly be felt throughout the Underground in the year 1925.
  * Wingding Aster(the future W.D Gaster) was born during the year 1928.
  * At the turn of the year, from 2012 to 2013 a small human child fell into the Underground and was found by Asriel.



After Chara(2013-2197): 

After the discovery of the Human child, the monsters finally ventured further past the limits of Home. They battled the freezing conditions, the wet and constant rain, the overpowering heat until they found another resting place. This new palace was declared “New Home” again the King was never the best at naming things.

The human child, Chara lived for the better part of a Year with the royal family before they tragically died from some sort of illness nearer to the end of November. The distraught Prince absorbed their soul and crossed through the barrier with the plan of letting them have their final wish. To see the flowers that they had treasured so much in their life.

Unfortunately the humans, fearful of this strange being and seeing the dead child within it’s grasp attacked. Yet Asriel never rose a violent hand against them. He only smiled sadly and turned to return home. Upon returning though he collapsed and his dust spread over the garden. It was a tragic blow.

Both of the Royal Children had been taken away within the span of a handful of grief. In his grief and with the loss of the hope of the people the king declared War against the humans. He declared that the Souls of any humans who fell down from then on were to be collected and stored in the hopes of one day destroying the barrier.

The Queen became enraged with such a choice and left him, and the rest of the Underground. She secluded herself away in the remains of their original Home, now known as the Ruins to never be seen again. Meanwhile the King fell into something of a depression as the weight of his choice rested on him, pressing him down.

Over the next 184 years human children fell down into the Underground. Each one beginning in the Ruins and unfortunately meeting their ends somewhere along the way. Right up until a different child fell down...

  * Chara fell and died within the space of a year 2012-2013.
  * Asriel and Chara died within a few days of each other in November of 2013, it left both Asgore and Toriel at the equivalent age of 50. Even though they were actually 256.
  * In his grief and in the face of a growing number of monsters Falling Down due to a lack of hope King Asgore ended up declaring war on the humans in the month of March 2014.
  * Future Captain of the Royal Guard Undyne was born a single year before Alphys in 2035. Alphys born the year after was 2036.
  * The first human to fall after Chara was Parlan, with an Aqua soul filled with patience. They never made it beyond the ruins. The year that they fell was 2038.
  * In the year 2059, the Royal Scientist W.D Gaster(having changed his name a bit) finally managed to finish the Core, finally giving the Underground a reliable source of power and making life generally a lot more pleasurable. Making things easier, he was 131 years old at the time, or the equivalent of 26.
  * The next human child to fall was Bailey, with an Orange soul filled with bravery. He actually remained with Toriel for at least a handful of months before moving on and dying in Snowdin. The year that he fell was 2063,
  * Papyrus was actually born not all that much later in the year 2072.
  * The next human child who fell was Iris with a Blue soul for integrity she also stayed with Toriel for a while. She actually stayed for several years before moving on. She only made it as far as Waterfall before being struck down though. The years in which they were in the Underground spanned from 2088-2090
  * Sans was born in the year 2097, he only just barely got a few days to spend with his parents before they both became dust. Which meant that both him and Papyrus ended up being placed in the care of their closest relative W.D Gaster.
  * The next human fell, Payton with a Purple soul for Perseverance. He didn’t stay with Toriel for very long before moving on. He also died in Waterfall much like Iris before him, but there are certain rumours that he might have had something to do with the way that W.D Gaster disappeared. The year he fell was 2113
  * W.D Gaster fell into the core, leaving his two nephews entirely on their own. And with only vague memories that he ever existed mostly heald in a sketchy drawing that the then 3 year old Sans had drawn. This all happened in the same year that Payton was down there, in 2113.
  * Monster Kid was born in the year 2134.
  * The next human to fall had a Green soul of kindness and their name was Kai. Like Iris they remained for several years with Toriel before leaving. Making it to Hotland before dying Kai was in the Underground for the years spanning 2138-2040
  * Both of the Skelebros just kind of showed up one day in Snowdin according to the locals. According to Papyrus though they eventually showed themselves because he didn’t know what to do when Sans got incredibly sick. This was in the year 2142, afterwards they just kind of stayed there.
  * Papyrus actually met Undyne while taking care of his brother on his own. Since Gerson was in the area patrolling or otherwise looking out for the locals both children had the chance to meet. They became fairly good friends at the time, the fish monster taking a liking to the skeleton. Undyne was 110(or 18) compared to Papyrus’ 70(or 14) and so she became something of a mentor as well. This was in the year 2145.
  * Alphys at the age of 123(or 17) managed to secure the place as the replacement Royal Scientist by making Mettaton his first boxy robotic body. It put a fair bit of pressure on her in all honesty and might have made her anxiety worse. This took place in the year 2159.
  * Mettaton on the other hand quickly became a rising star, making his name well known all across the Underground, even if it meant that he inadvertently ended up forgetting his younger cousin. His rise to fame truly began in the year 2161.
  * The next human to fall, and the final one before the strange Human was Jay with a Yellow soul full of justice. This human also stayed several years with Toriel before leaving. They made it to the MTT resort at the capital before being taken down. Jay was in the Underground for the years spanning 2163-2165.
  * At the age of 19(or 133) Alphys finally ventured with the determination extracted from the humans. Performing the DT Experiments and inadvertently creating the Amalgamates and Flowey, this all happened in the year 2169.
  * Muffet was born in the year of 2105.
  * Finally the last child fell... Frisk fell.



Frisk(2197-???): 

Frisk would either break the barrier, or they would go around dusting absolutely everyone. Only a few people would really experience anything more than a faint sense of Deja Vu from Frisk’s actions. Those few were the Skeleton brothers who also had their connection to W.D Gaster outside of time’s limits and of course Flowey the previous owner of the same power that Frisk now held.

Of course along with those few the Annoying Dog also knew what was happening and the ever mysterious “Player" knew exactly what was happening having more control over it than even Frisk did. Chara also remembered stuff over the resets and of course so did the outside of the timeline former royal scientist W.D Gaster.

If the barrier gets broken then it means that the monsters would have been sealed for around 283 years altogether.

  * The barrier keeping the monsters sealed gets broken/ends up getting dusted by seemingly demon possessed child...




	3. Aging Equivalents

For every _ of human years it's the equivalent of 1 monster year to:

Skeletons: 5

Elementals: 10

Boss Monsters: 8 years they stop aging around 168. When they have children they suddenly age a year every 3 years to make up for their children’s growth, it means that at the equivalent to 133 years of age a boss monster will die and pass their souls presence on to their children. _(Barring circumstances with multiple children, also this hypothetical situation suggests them getting married before they were “adults” and continuing to age in a somewhat regular manor)._

Ghosts: 10

Generally Eldrich: 5

Spiders: 3

Reptiles: 7

Amphibians: 6

Canines: 3

Felines: 4

Fish: 6

Avian: 4

Temmies: 9

Plant-Based: 9

Mineral: 9

**Figuring out Boss Monsters(using Toriel, Asgore and Asriel)**

When Asriel was born they were the equivalent of 21 years of age in regards to human ages. In reality this was around 168 years old.

When Asriel died they were the human equivalent of 45, going by the 2:1 ratio this would mean that Asiel would have been 48 years old at the time of his death, this makes no sense. Because he was 85... so something is wrong here.

I am missing some calculation here...

 **253,** is the age they have to be for it to make any sense... so the ratio is the thing that’s off... maybe I need to figure out the transfer...

hmm. Oh I think that I know. 168-85=83 wait no...

The calculation of 85/45 comes up as two, or rather 1.888888888888889, which needs to be rounded to two... hmm maybe I need to down age them, because dividing 85 by two get’s me 42.5 which I round up to 43...

Actually wait, does 3:1 work?

I’ll go with that I think... the problem here is the minus number, because you need to make up for the missing calculations with 168, and the extra 85 years. The closest one would be the two or the three years a piece with the equivalents equaling out the best with 3 years, the missing years though make it tricky...

Which yeah...

You divide 85 by 3 and you get a solid 28(with a bit of rounding) which you then add the 21 to, which brings it to 49, you minus 45, which gets you a four and then you divide the 85 years by that 4 which gets you down to 21. So it all adds up and works out well.

Which makes the 3:1 ratio the right one once they have children.

That would mean that at the equivalent age of 77 they would finally pass on giving up their soul for their children.

Okay, so I messed up some details here, because 11x8 is actually 88. But I figured out where to fix that. Also I ended up adjusting Toriel and Asgore’s age to make sure that it actually fit as well because eh. Whatever.


	4. SOUL Colours

Because has anyone actually done up a sheet for soul traits yet? No? Well then, let me be the first one to offer up a list of the potential colours of a Human's SOUL in regards to the game Undertale. I have based this on my own personal headcanon along with what we already know.

Also, because of reality, I don't think that Human SOULs would only be colored by “positive" traits so I've added a handy little list of “negative" traits as well. Also hey, here you go now. Also hey, here you go now. Also now I've added a list of “miscellaneous" traits as well. Ones that can't quite fit into either the positive or negative bracket.

Hopefully this will mean that we'll get to see some more Human fancharacters around the Undertale fandom with some differently coloured souls outside of the main/default ones assigned a specific trait in the game.

Also yes... All of these colours I've listed are real. As for the personality traits... Well they're real enough.

Positive: 

  1. White-Love
  2. Red-Determination
  3. Aqua-Patience
  4. Orange-Bravery
  5. Blue-Integrity
  6. Purple-Perseverance
  7. Green-Kindness
  8. Yellow-Justice
  9. Lavender-Faith
  10. Cerise-Hope
  11. Cream-Trust
  12. Rose-Honesty
  13. Cocoa-Forgiveness
  14. Citron-Resolve
  15. Sunshine-Joy
  16. Indigo-Loyalty
  17. Tomato-Honor
  18. Olive-Generosity
  19. Fushia-Enthusiasm 
  20. Liberty-Humility
  21. Medium Orchid-Obedience
  22. Powder Blue-Peace



Negative: 

  1. Black-Hate
  2. Crimson-Rage
  3. Amazon-Impatience
  4. Pink-Fear
  5. Arsenic-Deceit
  6. Apple-Hopelessness
  7. Blizzard-Sadness
  8. Amber-Corruption
  9. Burgundy-Apathy
  10. Bubblegum-Hesitance
  11. Brown-Distrust
  12. Charcoal-Sarcasm
  13. Coquelicot-Vanity
  14. Eucalyptus-Indecisiveness
  15. Flirt-Forgetfulness
  16. Violet-Betrayal
  17. Light-Mockery
  18. Bronze-Cowardice
  19. Dark Cyan-Greed
  20. Pine Green-Boredom
  21. Mauvelous-Disobedience
  22. Mystic-Pride



Miscelaneous: 

  1. Wheat-Nostalgia
  2. Razzberry-Expectation
  3. Byzantium-Magic
  4. Coffee-Normalcy
  5. Rainbow-Angelic
  6. Soulless-Demonic
  7. Gold-Purity
  8. Silver-Sin



~~_I may or may not add more SOUL traits and colors to the list in the future…_ ~~


End file.
